Old Ascalon
General Description Region: Ascalon The area south/west of Ascalon City, once a beautiful land of green hills and lush foliage has been completely ravaged in the Searing by the Charr. This area encompasses most of what was Lakeside County and Green Hills County in pre-Searing. It is now a rough and dry land with almost no plants, only dead rocks and a few thorn scrubs. Fresh water streams have turned into thick lakes of tar. All settlements lie in ruins. Exits / Neighbour Areas *North: The Breach *South-East: Regent Valley Towns image:CityIcon_sml.png Ascalon City image:OutpostIcon_sml.png Sardelac Sanitarium Points / Objects of Interest Note: (Numbers) refer to the fuchsia (Numbers) used in the map *Statue of Lyssa *Statue of Balthazar *Ruins of Ashford Village *Ruins of Ascalon City (Pre-Searing) *Devourer Cave *The Great Northern Wall (Building) *Hammer Gate *Ascalonian Chests * Gwen's Broken Flute *Quest Items: ** Ascalon Census (only during quest Counting the Fallen) ** Mossy Rock (only during quest Trying Times) Bestiary Monsters Note: (text) refer to the red acronyms used in the map * Devourers: **Whiptail Devourers Lvl 4 **Carrion Devourers Lvl 4 **Plague Devourers Lvl 3/8 * Elementals: **Hulking Stone Elementals Lvl 3 * Gargoyles: **Flash Gargoyles Lvl 3/7 **Shatter Gargoyles Lvl 4/8 * Grawl: **Grawl Lvl 4 **Grawl Ulodyte Lvl 3 * Charr: **Charr Axe Warrior Lvl 6 **Charr Stalker Lvl 6 *Sprouts: **Crown of Thorns Lvl 5 Bosses Note: (Numbers) refer to the red (Numbers) used in the map * Grawl: **Anani Mokmok Lvl 6 **Gougi Gakula Lvl 6 **Mono Ookook Lvl 6 **Mok Waagwaag Lvl 6 **Palila Uggugg Lvl 6 * Elementals: **Grit Slingstone Lvl 7 (only during the quest Trying Times) **Cobble Poundstone Lvl 6 **Flint Touchstone Lvl 6 * Gargoyles: **Ignis Phanaura Lvl 6 **Rif Telourau Lvl 6 * Devourers: **Rot Chuchau Lvl 6 **Stig Plopgush Lvl 6 *Humans: ** Bonetti Lvl 6 ** Oberan the Reviled (only during quest Oberan's Rage) Pets Note: (text) refer to the green acronyms used in the map * Melandru's Stalker * Moa Bird NPCs Note: (Numbers) refer to the green (Numbers) used in the map * Captain Osric (only immediately after The Searing) * Jarrel the Tamer (Tamer) * Gate Guard Wendell * Melka Blanston * Warmaster Grast * Toby Lefey and Elise Lefey (only during the quest Family Ties) * Ambassador Zain * Elementalist Aziure * Witness Rastin * Gate Guard Sebastein * Master Ranger Nente * Gate Guard Hollis * Barris Lefey and Tamra Lefey (only during the quest Family Ties) * Shalev the Hermit * Farmer Hamnet Lvl 10 * Grazden the Protector Lvl 2 * Thaddiel (only during the quest Scavengers in Old Ascalon) * Army Recruits (only during the quest Recruits for Hollis) * Ascalon Guards * Ascalon City Wall Sentries Collectors * Innis the White * Penelope Hoode * Saba Blackstone * Dreaz Bowem * Palben Tunne Artisans * Artisan Daved Quests The following quests start in Old Ascalon: (Note: Icons indicate quests with a skill reward.) Hard Mode To receive credit for the Vanquisher title track in Old Ascalon you must defeat 240 monsters in Hard Mode. Note: there are a lot of pop-up plants and insects in this zone. Make sure to backtrack over any untreaded areas if you find you are missing a few when the map is empty. Creatures in HardMode Old Ascalon are level 22 and 23, while NPCs are level 20. ' Completed Vanquisher Map' Category:Ascalon Category:Explorable areas (Prophecies)